Kingdom Hearts 3
by Mtbanger
Summary: Starts after the end of KH2. Sora looks finally set, things are moving forward with Kairi, and Riku is back. will it last? Heh, not likely. SoraKairi RikuOC this is a large project, you wont be disappointed!


-1**Kingdom Hearts 3**

**Disclaimer: **This will be said only once, I do not claim to have created any of the characters in this fiction who appeared in Kingdom Hearts 1, or 2. Those rights belong to Disney and Square-Enix. Any original characters or worlds created in this fiction are, however, my own creation. As is the plotline which extends beyond the rights of Square-Enix and Disney.

Bit of a mouthful huh?

**Prologue**

The desert stretched for miles, the sandy dunes and scorching winds continuing for thousands of miles in every direction. The perfect golden waves interrupted only by a haze of dark movement below. On closer inspection the movement was fast and furious, consisting oh thousands of people, or once people, each battling with pure rage, struggling to gain an advantage against their enemy.

The sound was horrific, the cries of battle, the clang as blade met amour, or the shout of pain as the weapon cut through. These noises however, were occasionally overshadowed by the clap of thunder, the sizzle of fire of the snapping of ice as spells were loosed in every direction, bringing destruction wherever they landed.

Each warrior was awesomely skilled, showing speed, strength and agility, especially in their different amours. The solid metal plates, cocoons around an unprotected human, were often the only defense from a hit; such was the power of the weapons and the skill of the users baring them.

The battle consisted of four factions, each struggling to gain control, the powers of Darkness and Light, Everything and Nothing all fought for supremacy or survival, such was the nature of the factions to which each warrior belonged to.

The forces of Darkness sought destruction due to their very nature. The warriors steeped in instinctual destruction, their hearts gone. Those who gave up all for their own needs, and thus paid the price with their hearts, they were nothing but vengeance and spite. Heartless.

The Forces of Everything wished what everyone who has everything wants, more power. They fought for the sake of fighting, to prove themselves superior over the others. Savage creatures born out of the rending and splitting of Heart and body, those with the essence of Heart and body, everything needed to survive, but marred by the need to be fully complete. They were Greedy for power, Greedies.

The forces of nothing fought for similar reasons to that of everything, though driven by survival, not greed. They were bodies of those who lost their hearts, they too have no hearts beating in their chests, no emotion, they fought to defend themselves, a survival which was pitiful, a survival in which they could have no pity, spite, wrath or fear. They fought out of the logical desperation which their mind created, a sort of half want which defined them.

Finally the forces of light. This force was changing the sway of battle, they fought harder and stronger than the rest. But were also more viciously attacked, for they were the embodiment of everything the others were not. They were complete, with heart and body, emotion to need and conscious not to want.

Each warrior had an extra ordinary story; each and every one of them wielded strange weapons, in various shapes, sizes, colors and patterns. Each weapon carrying different traits to lend their bearers in battle. These weapons were known as Keyblades.

The battle itself was a spectacle which had never occurred before, the meaning of fierceness, driving each force to extinction. Each and every warrior was supremely skilled, dodging and weaving between enemy attacks, striking lethal and unorthodox blows perfectly, only to meet air of blade in return as an opponent equally as skilled defended themselves.

There the battle raged, until the world itself shook. The Hearts rising into the heavens from the fallen, unlocked from their bodies by the power of the keyblade. Only to be absorbed and used to fuel the heart of the world itself, the worlds Kingdom Heart.

The heart shone above the battle field, it looked like a sun in the shape of a heart, and such were the strength of the hearts contained within. Each heart had a tiny voice, speaking out against the violence, hating the Heartless and the Greedies, despairing of the nobodies and appalled by the light. They wanted the violence to end.

As more and more hearts were added, the voice grew, becoming a thunderous crescendo of will and power.

The world was engulfed in light.

.:888:.

**AN:** Hokey, I hope you liked this prologue, I have this basically planned out, but this is a pretty busy time for me. So updates could be sparse, but I _will _finish this, I wont allow myself not to.

Remember, this is only the Prologue, the actual chapters should be much longer.

Review!

Mtbanger


End file.
